It is known in the art to fabricate electronic circuits from organic materials. Benefits include inexpensive processing and large coverage area. Field-effect transistors (FETs) with organic semiconductor channels have been fabricated in arrays to drive electrophoretic display pixels and polymer dispersed liquid crystal-based displays. Complimentary logic elements and shift registers containing hundreds of organic-based FETs have been produced. The source and drain electrodes of individual FETs have been patterned using microcontact printing to give exceptional aspect ratios. Device architectures have been developed to minimize deposition and processing steps.